Marking My Emissary
by Kindred01
Summary: Full fic in the works... Stiles ends up in Beacon Hill's Correctional Centre for Supernatural creatures when he tries to help his step brother Scott.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Chaos Loves Misery**

Campers have been going missing though Beacon Hills, then turning up dead with big chunks taking out of them only one turn up a live but died quickly due to the bite not taking. Beacon Hills' Beacon Correctional Centre for Supernatural creatures was the town's eye saw and the people who run it scared the living shit out of people, the Argents. They are not known for being nice or helpful but only three of them seem to have the psychopath streak. Gerard Argent the elder in the family plays the grandfather type to your face but in a heartbeat he would slice you in half and sell your body on the Black Market.

He runs the Correctional Centre like a maxim security prison. The Centre is put in to different Zone, Alphas in Zone one and it called the Red zone and they were dark grey clothes, those with blue eyes are in another area called blue zone and they were black clothes... those ones are normally beaten and could be put to death and those with amber eyes on their own in a zone called Yellow or the new born zone they were white, and finely the last area is for those who are not wolves but are human or could be a witch or something else they wear ash grey, their zone is called the Pass though because they are normally in there for a day at the most.

To the rough wolf as the hunters don't know who it was or where he was hiding they decide to round up all the wolves in Beacon Hill's whether or not they could prove they weren't not the rough. Scott McCall a newly turn wolf was dragged out of his school by the Blonde Bitch known as Kate Argent. Stiles eyes widen as he watched his step brother get dragged off and turned to the only other Argent in the school "You know he wasn't there are you just going to let them take him to that hell hole?"

"Stiles…" The dark haired girl started to say

"No shove it Allison you no better than them!" He hissed as he ran after Kate and Scott as Allison hissed in pain. She pulled her sleeve up on her arm to see mark of a traitor in the eyes of Emissary

"No." She whimpered as she ran from the glass room.

Stiles ran outside towards his stepbrother and pulled him away from Kate, the blonde looked at him with a smirk "Back off kid, his kind isn't worth it." She said, Stiles stood his ground in front of Scott

"Scott was at work most of the night as Deaton and then he spent the rest of the night in the bed of…"

"I don't care what sluts he slept with." Kate said as she cut in almost snarling in his face

"Your niece." Stiles finished, Kate looked at him wide eye before she raised her fisted and hit him in the jaw, Stiles twisted to the side and fell onto his hands and knees as he spat out blood on Kate's shoes. He looked up at the blonde before standing. He knew he was pushing his luck "What don't like the truth that your niece ALLISON ARGENT LIKES TO SLEEP WITH WEREWOLVES!" He shouted to get the whole school to hear

"Stiles stop!" Scott pleaded, he knew the teen was playing a dangerous game with the Blonde Bitch

"Allison has more taste than to like this mutt." Kate growled as she grabbed Stiles and pushed him against the bus, this only made Stiles smirk at her

"Oooh what like you and the Hale boy, do you like being a Pedo Kate? Lusting after 15 year old boys is that what gets your hot a heavy." That was the last straw for Kate and pulled out a taser and jabbed it into Stiles side

"STOP!" Scott yelled as he was dragged off by two other hunters onto some bus "STILES!" Scott screamed as he watched his friend fall to the floor shaking as he was dosed with a drug that knocked out werewolves.

Stiles groaned and rolled his head bashing it on something cold "Awo." He whimpered as he open his eyes to find he banged his forehead on the window of the bus. His eyes widen in shock as he realised he was on the Centre bus. He pulled himself up and looked around at the dull grey bus, he could see three guards standing at the front not really looking at them. Scanning the bus he could see a few others on the bus but ones he recognised and then he saw Scott "Scott!" He whispered his name but the wolf didn't hear him.

Frowning he tried to move but all that happen was his body jerked and nothing else, looking down he could see that he was chained down, his wrists were handcuffed to a metal bar "What are you doing wake?" One hunter snarled as Stiles looked up at him

"He isn't a wolf he's something else." Another hunter said "It's don't matter we're here now." Stiles looked back out the window and saw the bus pass through the gates. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched the hunters start to pull the half sleep wolves off.

"Are you ready for some fun?" Came a voice, Stiles turned to see Kate standing there with smirk made only for him.

Once off the bus Stiles got a good look at the so called Centre, he felt sick everything was grey and black he could see the Betas that were behind the electric fences somewhere looking black and blue. It was now that fear was creeping in as Kate hand tighten her grip on Stiles arm as she looked to the other hunters "Get the striped put in to their colours and in their zones, I have to drop this one off at doctor Blonk." She told him as she dragged Stiles off, Scott looked at Stiles with dazed eyes

"Scott!" Stiles called out as Kate pull him into one of the huts.

The man in a white coat looked up when Kate stormed in pushing in through the door until he hit the examining table with force "Doc Blonk I need you help this little bitch here thinks he can shot his mouth off and as we don't know if he could be infected you should check him out and then put him in Ash and then dropped him in the red Zone." She smiled as Stiles looked at her

"That's the Alpha's area!" Stile yelled at her as she stood there smirking, she bent down and hook his chin into her hand

"Oh sweetie you should just kept your pretty mouth shut."

"You will be in trouble when the Emissary Council." She puffed

"Those worthless gasbags what are they going to do?" She stood up and looked at Blonk "Check him for markings aaaand give him the Omega check to encase." And with that she was gone

"You two help me strip him and then get him on the table." Stiles looked at the two large hunters looking at him like he was a rabbit caught in a trap as they came towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You broke our spirit**

Stiles felt like he would never trust another doctor again, Doctor Blonk had exam him inside and out and the Omega exam was unnecessary it had Stiles wincing pain as the man was rough and he only stopped when Stiles told him it was rape well that or it was the electric shock he got from Stiles. Blonk looked at Stiles shockingly for a while as he wrote down what he found out about the teen before he got his two goons to force the shaky teen into ash grey clothes and then dragged him off to the red Zone.

He was pulled towards the zone even tho the teen had tried to pull himself away from the two goons but they held onto him like a vice grip on his arms, they looked up to the hunter in the tower who open the Zone door and then the meat heads threw him in. "OI!" Stiles yelled as he pushed himself up off the pavement floor. He looked back at the door as it closes and frowned he could feel the collective power of the alphas in the area and gulped …Good thing I'm not an Omega… he thought as stood up and turned around and caught the sight off the alphas as they stood there watching him, he could feel his heart rate start to raise as they move closer to him.

One Alpha had a hard grip on Stiles chin forcing him to look up at him, but when Stiles refused to look at him in the eyes the alpha growled and started to dig his claws into the teen's hip "Back off!" Snarled the female wolf as she grabbed the alpha twisting his arm back and sending him flying back into some of the other alphas "Get yourself together you alphas!" She growled at them sending the other male alphas off, Stiles just looked at her as he held his hip he could feel her old magic come offer her in strong waves it was an enough to see off some of the other Alpha's running. She turned back to look at the teen "These young Alphas are all ran by hormones." She said as she held Stiles stand

"Thank you." He said quietly.

The Alpha was Asian her hair was starting to grey in some places and was tied back in a bun, to any one look at her she could be someone's grandmother…she most likely is…Stiles thought…She gave Stiles and once over looking at him up and down, he took in the shaky look and some of the bruises that started to darken on the boy's skin but she could see something else about the boy "How long have you been training as a Emissary?" she asked, Stiles looked at her with wide eyes before looking down

"Just under 3 years." Stiles told her, she nodded at him

"My name is Satomi, what's your name?"

"Stiles, just Stiles." The teen said with an achy sigh

"Alright Just Stiles let's see if we can get you out of here you should be in the Pass though zone." She told him, Stiles sighed and rubbed his arms

"I don't think they will let me out of here I bad mouth the Blonde Bitcb." Satomi looked down at him and frowned as she looked up at the watch tower

"Called her a perve did you?" Stiles nodded "We got to do something there is a full moon in 2 days." Stiles looked at her with wide eyes and held onto himself tighter. She saw him pale and tried to with draw on himself

"Can't I hide with you?"

"You can stay close to me and some of the other females until the full moon then they move all the female alphas out of here before sun set. Who is your alpha I know you haven't been marked?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and was about to open his mouth when he saw alpha standing not far off from where they were. He was wearing sun glasses and seemed to be looking in his direction, he felt his blood run cold as he remembered this Alpha from when he was 14 "He's in here?" Stiles whispered, Satomi looked to where he was looking and frowned

"You know Deucalion?" Stiles nodded shivering at the memory

"I wish I didn't, before I started training I had to be picked by an alpha." She nodded

"A normal rout to go." She told him as they moved away from the wolf watching them

"He was one of them, all I had to do was talk to each of them alone and the first 3 where fine but Deucalion… the moment the doors was closed he jumped me, I still have the scars on my back where he tried to mount me." Satomi frowned as they stood near the back of the Alpha zone. By now all the Alphas would have been able to smell that there was something ripe and fresh wondering around there area.

"He does like them young, he's kept away from the betas but I think the hunters let him in the beta zone, it's their way to keep them in line." Stiles shook his head as they stood by a new bit of fences "Who is your tutor?"

"Deaton." Stiles said as he looked down at the floor noting the blood stains, Satomi hummed her approval of the man

"A good man Deaton. I heard he was training someone but I didn't think it would be someone so young." Stiles smiled weakly "Who is your alpha?"

"Hale."

"Peter or Derek?" She asked him, Stiles looked up at her and bite his bottom lip

"Derek I think but mainly for the Hale pack in general, I know they are in here that is why I have never really met them, only the once when they were pulling Demon wolf off me." Satomi looked around them

"Okay this is what we are going to do, we will try and get you out of here before the full moon until them you can stay close to me don't go wondering. Deaton always arrives after the full moon to look at the betas."

"Speaking of Betas I need to see my brother he's in the beta zone."

"There is a small fence area you can speak to him if he's there but the hunters check that area." Stiles nodded "Follow me."

Stiles stood there looking into the Beta zone hoping to see the dark locks of his step brother and he was in luck when he see Scott standing nearby, it looked like he had the same idea as him "Stiles!" Scott yelled happily as he ran over to the fences, they couldn't touch the fence not without getting a shock "Oh god what did they do to you?" He asked seeing the bruise and the blood on Stiles

"I'm fine most of it from the hunters and whatever you do don't go to doctor Blonk the man is two brain cells away from become a rapist." Stiles growled,

"Oh god they did the Omega exam on you." Scott said, Stiles didn't even want to know how he knew that.

"I need to get out of here Scott, the full moon is in two days and Demon wolf is here." Scott's eyes widen as he looked at his brother in shock

"They won't keep you in there will they? Not during the full moon?"

"Scott I call your ex a slut and her Psyco Aunt a perve who likes young boys I think the blonde bitch wants me dead." Scott was quiet for a moment before he saw Satomi standing not far off, Stiles looked where Scott's eyes were looking "She by bodyguard for two days."

"They can't do this to you, you're an Emissary in training the Emissary Council will destroy them!"

"And how do I tell them? Deaton doesn't know I'm here or you yet and they won't let him in here until after the full moon…I need mountain ash." Scott frowned and looked around him

"Stiles the whole place is made from mountain ash."

"Look all I need is a small handful at the most look your close to the pass thought Zone ask one of the witches in there if they have some." Scott sighed and nodded

"I will do my best, tomorrow same time?" Stiles nodded as he watched Scott run off just as a hunter walks passed the fence.

The hunter looked at Stiles before he could recognised him and them stood a step back "You can't be in there." He said, Stiles looked at him coldly before he took a step forwards

"You sister has different ideas." Stiles hissed as he watched the male hunter look him over

"Stiles I will see what I can do…" he stopped and looked around him "Find Peter or Derek Hale they will look after you or if Peter is being a dick tell him Chris told you to go to him. You can't stay with Satomi." Chris then walked off.

Stiles frowned and walked back to the female wolf "Why is he helping me." Stiles asked as they walked towards one of the hunts, the alpha chuckled slightly as she led him inside

"He's Peter's mate and is currently carrying his pups, but let's not tell the other hunters." Stiles stood shocked as he looked at her

"You're joking right?" She looked back at him

"I don't joke about these kind of thing, now would you like some tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 I'm so cold from fear

Peter smirked when he saw Chris walk through the gates, his gun was over his shoulder as he walked up to Peter there was this scent that now followed the hunter that told every werewolf who this hunter belongs to "What are you smirking at?" Chris asked as he stood a couple of inches from Peter, the Alpha wold smirk widen as he looked him up and down

"Don't you look all pretty pupped up." He chuckled, Chris used the butt of his gun to hit Peter in the gut

"To the hut now!" Chris growled

"Oooh we're going to be rough today." He said as they walked towards the single hut.

Chris pushed Peter inside slamming the door shut before looking at the wolf in anger before using the gun to hit him again "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED OR WORST OUR PUPS KILLED?" Chris yelled at him, all Peter could do is smile and spit out blood "What?"

"You said pups." Chris rolled his eyes

"Shut up you big 4 year old, god why did I ever agree to be your mate!" Christ groaned as he moved to sit down on one of the beds. Peter walked over to join him by sitting down next to him

"Because you grew to love me and I'm the best thing next to slice bread." The hunter just snorted as he turned to look at him.

There was along quiet pause between the two of them as Chris sighed he really couldn't stay mad at Peter no matter how he tried, he just wished he could leave his father and wife's claws him and his daughter and their 'pups' needed a better life than this. Then he thought of Stiles trapped in this zone he knew the boy is special to Peter's Nephew "That boy Stiles is in the Alpha Zone, he got into it with Kate and she threw him in here." Peter's smiled dropped quickly as he looked at his mate

"Where?" Peter asked,

"One of the Female Alphas are looking after him for the time being until the full moon." Peter stood and started pacing, Chris watched the Alpha worryingly panic

"He's here Deucalion, how am I going to keep that man away from Stiles? It took 3 of us to pull him off the kid last time." Chris frowned as he looked at him

"What do you mean last time?"

"You don't know? You know how important he is to my pack my nephew but you don't know what he is?" Peter asked, Chris just shrugged

"Thought he was just a kid that your Nephew wanted as his mate."

"No, Stiles is a TE training Emissary. He the Hale pack new Emissary and he's Derek's mate." Chris felt his blood become cold

"Emissary… oh god and they threw him in here! Oh god this is not good." Chris said as he stood up as well, Peter grabbed his arms and held him still

"Try and get them to get him out of here, there is only so much I can do." Peter said as he kissed Chris on the lips.

Stiles was back at the fences, he was looking worst for wear as he stood there waiting for Scott to come. Soon enough the young wolf came running to the fence and stopped when he saw Stiles "What the hell happen?" Scott asked

"A young alpha tried to put his hands down my pants so I bite him." Stiles snarled "So he hit me." Scott shook his head and he passed the small pouch to him though the bars

"The electric are down for the time being." Scott said "Some did try to make a run for it they got shot." Stiles shook his head as he looked at the mountain ash "Sorry it's not a lot Lydia did try to get more but the hunters were getting upset with her asking for more." Scott told him. Stiles open the pouch and looked inside

"It's fine and can make enough with this." He smiled feeling his spilt lips sting.

Stiles looked up to see a curly blonde boy hiding behind him "Who that?" Stiles asked, Scott looked around to the blonde boy and smiled softly at him

"Come on Isaac he won't bite this is my brother Stiles."

"What happen to him?" Stiles asked seeing the bruises and the marks on the poor boy

"His dad happens to be one of the hunters and wasn't to happen when Isaac got bitten." Scott said as he warped his arms around him "I'm looking after him." Scott told Stiles

"Good, he can come home with us, I'm sure mum and dad will take care of him." Stiles smiled softly at him "I should be going." Stiles said looking towards the hunter walking around

"Be careful Stiles, find your alpha." Scott whispered as him and Isaac walked off.

Walking back towards the female hut when Stiles saw the hunters marching out the female Alphas out the pen "What is happening?" Stiles asked

"Full moon coming so they are taken the females out, arseholes." One wolf muttered "Looks like you on your own tonight." He chuckled as he walked away. Stiles stood there watching as the last of the women alphas were walked out…I had another day… Stiles thought as he looked around the zone and saw the other alphas watching him

"Stiles." The teen jumped and turned to see Derek

"Derek? Oh thank god." The dark haired wolf tilted his head and took in the teen's lanky form that looked battered and bruises

"Let's get out of here and into some where warm your cold." Derek said as he warped his arms around him

"Why did they take them away it's not a full moon for another couple of days?" Derek looked towards Deucalion who was watching them,

"It's just safer to do now than on the full moon." Derek said as he moved towards the single hut "Have you eaten?"

"No not really."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Now you're gone but I'll be okay

Derek sat in front of Stiles and looked at the bruises and cuts, he frowned as he watched the boy shove mouthfuls of food into his mouth. Derek turn to look at Peter who stood behind him frowning "You can stay in here for tonight, but this place will be closed off tomorrow." Peter said,

"Why?" He asked

"They just do, not sure why." Peter said as Derek picked up a wet cloth from a bowl and dabbed it on Stiles cheek. "Chris is trying to get you out of here, but somehow they lost your file." The wolf growled, Stiles shrugged with a wince

"Doesn't matter if I still here by the time my mentor turns up they are in deep shit any way." Stiles told him them though a mouthful of food.

"Stiles I don't think you understand the danger you're in, you have had other Alpha's already trying to get into your pants they will be worst on the full moon." Derek said as he watched him swallow

"You mean demon wolf." Stiles whispered, he looked down at the bowl of rice and fish and pushed it around the bowl "He's waiting for something, he hasn't come near me himself but… I know he's waiting for something."

Stiles curled up on the small bed with Derek spooning behind him, keeping him warm and safe, Stiles was still awake looking out into the dull dark room "Derek." Stiles whispered as he held onto his arm

"Ummm." The wolf answered

"Are you my mate?" Derek open his eyes and then turned stiles onto his other side so he could looked at his face

"Yes." Derek whispered as he see Stiles smiled sleepily in the dark

"I'm glad." He told him as ne buried his face into the wolf's neck and nuzzled him "I'm happy." He smiled before falling asleep. Derek warped his arms around him and held him close kissing his forehead

"I will do everything in my power to protect you." He whispered, he wasn't sure how he was going to keep this promises he wasn't sure if he will be able to get the wolves away from Stiles.

Chris walked into his father's offices fuming "You got to pull that boy out of there the full moon is tomorrow night and the last thing we need is the Emissary Council on our backs?" Chris hissed, the older man took a bite out of his apple and looked at his son with a smug look on his face

"The boy is Emissary? Ummm who's his tutor?" He asked

"Alan Deaton." Chris said though gritted teeth, Gerard frowned as he picked up the knife and carved a slice out of his apple

"Well that is no good." He muttered

"We can't leave him in there… they will rape him and if Deaton see him there we will be in trouble. The Sheriff is already kicking up a fuss that his two boys have been taken with any warning to him." Gerard turned to his daughter was looking at her nails board

"Did you know this kid was Emissary in training?" he asked her, she flicked her golden blonde hair over her shoulders and looked up at Chris with a cocky grin

"The Doc might have said something when he was having an Omega exam." She smirked

"Omega Exam…for fuck sake Kate…" Chris hissed "Get him out of there now or I will go to the council." He growled as he walked out the offices slamming the door.

Gerard watched his son leave letting the door slam shut and the wall shake as photo frames fall off the wall to the floor "His him and Victoria getting on okay?" He asked Kate

"She fucking some man I don't know who and I think Chris knows." She smiled as he looked down at the betas that were getting shocked. Gerard stood up behind her and grabbed the front of her throat and pushed her against the wall

"If I find what Chris is saying is true you have ruined us, I played along with your vendetta to the brat but I let the Omega exam slide and I let the fact that he's in the Alpha pen but if he is an Emissary and his father is the sheriff I will kill you before the Council get here!" He snarled at her, Kate let out a choked as he squeezed his hand a little tighter "Do you understand Kate?"

"Y…Yes D…Daddy." He let her go and she dropped to the floor holding her hand to her throat and look up at him

"Get the paper work to get him freed… NOW!" He yelled.

The next day Stiles dreaded the full moon was going to be up that night and the wolves have ready started to fight each other and others were trying fight each other for topping the other one but for the time being they are not bothering him. Then there was Deucalion who is or is not watching him he was following Stiles around the zone. He tried to find Derek and Peter but it seems they were stuck in fights.

Stiles walked up to the hut he was in last night and tried to open the door but as Peter said it was locked. He pulled on the handle a few more time in anger before he felt someone behind him "Here let me." The man whispered behind him and he pushed the door open with forced. Stiles stumbled backwards onto the floor, his light grey clothes tearing at the broken lock "Genim it's so good to see you again and look at you." Deucalion purred "Look at the beautiful young man you've grown into, it's just a shame our mating was disturbed by those fools, think of the pups we could have had by now?"

"Dude I was a child and for the record I'M NOT YOUR MATE!" Stiles yelled at him as he pushed himself up off the ground.

Deucalion tutted as a group of Alphas walked into the room around him "It's a shame you can't be willing Stiles we could have had this hut all to ourselves for the next three days and night but I think you will learn your place after tonight." The Demon wolf said with a sicken grin "strip him down."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Broken place

Derek stood holding the throat of a snarling alpha, when he felt the distressed, pain and panic coming from the small bond him and Stiles held. He looked over to his uncle who just finished leaving another Alpha on the ground choking on his blood. Peter looked at him seeing the Derek was trapped with a circle of wolves around him nodded running off towards the direction of Stiles while Derek was tackled down by oversized alpha. Peter saw the hut that has Alpha's piling at the door way, he march over he heard here the cheers and the muffled screams though those cheers.

Snarling he flung the first few alphas behind him as he pushed into the hut, there he saw Stiles being held up by two alphas one hand their hands over the teen's mouth while Deucalion raped him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Peter snarled as he pulled the Demon alpha off Stiles. The wolves holding teen up dropped Stiles and went to help Deucalion. Peter roared as he rips an arm off another wolf sending the other alpha's running mainly the younger alphas. Stiles pulled himself together by pulling his clothes wincing in pain as pushed himself up off the floor warping his arms around his middle trying to stop the pain that filled his body. Blood was seeping into his clothes and sticking to the wounds.

"There you are pretty thing." Stiles looked up to see an Alpha with one eyes missing grinning at him

"Hell no!" Stiles said hoarsely as open the pouch around him neck and threw some mountain ash in his face. Said wolf fell back screaming in pain as Stiles ran out the hut as Peter laid into the Demon wolf.

Derek looked up when he saw Stiles run passed with a following alphas behind him, snarling Derek pushed the last alpha he was fighting to the ground knocking him out as he ran after his mate. Derek knew he already failed to protect once but he was pretty sure that the Demon wolf organised the alpha's to attack him and Peter. He watched as they ran into the large hut that house more than 20 wolves at a time.

Stiles ran inside pushing the door open as he held the pouch in his hand before throwing up the mountain ash in to the air and stood still watching it settle around him in a circle. The horny hungry alphas stopped dead as they touched the mountain ash ring and snarled "Come on, come out to play." One purred to Stiles who just looked at them before feeling his head bang at the noise and the sounds of the jeering wolves

"Stiles." The teen looked up to see Derek standing there before everything went blank and his knees gave out and he laid there "STILES!" Derek cried out and he tried to reach him but the mountain ash ring was preventing him from getting close. He turned to the other wolves and growled before roaring at the others "BACK OFF STILES IS MY MATE!" He yelled making them back off.

Hours later the sun started to raise above the site, the rays of sun landed on Stiles still in his protective circle with Derek nearby. Stiles groaned as he woke up feeling lethargic, sore and achy, he wanted to lay there and forget the where he was "Hey." Came a soft voice, Stiles eyes flew open and the bolted up right his ash grey clothes were covered in dirt and blood staining his clothes. "Stiles shihhh its okay your safe other Alphas are sleeping." Stiles looked around the small clearing to see if he could see any Alphas hiding he wanted to believe Derek but he was so scared and in so much pain.

"Deaton is in the camp he's looking over the young wolves and to get your brother iut." The wolf said as he moved closer to the mountain ash circle. Stiles sat up with a wince as he looked at him

"S...Scott?" Stiles whispered, his voice sore from screaming, the wolf nodded with a soft smile

"Peter stop them from well you know, I'm so sorry that we didn't stop Deucalion from…"He felt himself growl as the words died on his tongue

"Don't say it." He whispered feeling hot tears burn his cheek, he didn't want to hear it or know about…it was just a nightmare… he told himself

"He didn't mark you." Stiles didn't feel lucky as he looked back at his mate

"C…Can you take me to Deaton?" He asked Derek as he moved closer to the circle

"I give you my alpha spark if I'm lying." Stiles just stared at him as he reached out his hand and let the mountain ash fly into the palm of his hand and he puts it into a small pouch around his neck before he passed out.

Deaton just saw a young blonde beta Isaac that has burn marks on his back, he helped the boy heal the wounds and took photos as proof of the Argents cruelty. "Okay Isaac just hang in there and I will get you out of here to be with Scott." He smiled at the young boy, Isaac just nodded and pulled on his shirt before leaving the room. Deaton shook his head as he put the images onto his computer muttering about the hunters.

Turning around he cleaned his hands and the table as he heard the door crash open and an alpha running in with a young boy in his arms. He was shocked to see a boy from the Pass Though Zone in an alpha's arms and not just any alpha Derek Hale and the boy was his owe, Emissary apprentice "Deaton please help the other alphas attacked him last night." Derek said as he placed the boy onto the table. The Emissary looked down at Stiles and felt his blood run cold

"How did he end up in the Red Zone?"

"I heard he hit Kate Argent and she sent him to Doctor Blonk before throwing him in the Red zone for a couple of night, me and Peter stopped them the best we could but alpha Deucalion raped him." Deaton just he looked at the battered teen. He knew last night was the full moon and it mean that the Alpha's were just waiting for something pretty to enter the zone.

Deaton looked up at Derek and saw the worried look in the young alpha's eyes, he has known Derek and his family for a long time, but since the fire the reminds of the Hale pack scattered Derek and his sister went to New York while Peter stayed behind to heal while the youngest of the family Cora was sent away for her protection. Since Derek's return he has hoped the young Alpha would work with his uncle to rebuild the Hale pack and they would need a younger and a livelier Emissary. "Okay Derek don't worry." Deaton said, his voice was clam as he could make it. "Derek." Deaton stopped him making the wolf look back at him "Derek did Deucalion mark him?"

"No, Peter stopped him before he could and he…" He points to Stiles "…puts up a mountain ash circle around himself."

The vet lets out a trouble sigh as he picks up he picks up a camera and looked at Derek "Cut his clothes I need to take photo to prove to the Council that the Argents for not doing their jobs right." Deaton said with a frown as Derek rips the ash grey shirt open, Deaton twists his face in anger as he as he took a photo's of the bruises and the long claw marks across the pale skin. Stiles whimpers as he felt the cold of the room touch his skin, Derek picked up a jug of water and poured it into a glass and brought to the teen's lips like he knew that the boy need to drink

"Hey just take small sips, we will have you home soon." He smiled, Stiles open his eyes a crack and looked at him as Derek whips the water off the busted lip

"Nice Alpha." Stiles whispered "I think I will keep you." He say as he closes his eyes. Deaton watches with a soft smile.

"What?" Derek asked as he looked up at the man

"You and him will do good."

Deaton moved to his computer and up loaded all the images he took that day before placing them in a folder and putting them in an email telling the reader of this email what these photos are about. After clicking send he went back to healing Stiles "What now what's going to happen?" Derek asked him, while cleaning a nasty cut across Stiles chest Deaton looked up at him

"We wait for my Council, Stiles is under the Council lore protection and if any harm is to come to him or me let's say things move quickly." Just as he spoke his phone rang.

Picking it up Deaton and moved away from the Derek and Stiles "Hello Luka." He said, Derek watched him talk to this Luka

"These Photos isn't that your Apprentice Deaton? What the hell happen?" Luka yelled down the phone

"He was trying to protect his step brother who is a young beta because the hunters were rounding up all werewolves because of one rogue. Stiles hit Kate and she dropped him in the red Zone."

"You sure they put one of our own in a Red Zone?" The voice on the end of the phone side, Deaton sighed as he watched Derek place a blanket over Stiles to keep him warm.

"I'm sure I have Derek Hale and Peter Hale who watched as Doctor's Blonk's men dropped him in the zone. Look Luka I know this boy I've been training him for years and his step brothers works for me. I know the boy's father who is the Town's Sheriff and his step mother is the nurse, his mate is Derek Hale they are good people Luka and help us out a lot. Gerard Argent runs this place like the camps from the old wars. I have proof every file very photo of what these hunters have done, I have young betas who have been abused by them. I do my best Luka but I need the Councils help." Luke was quiet on the other end of the phone for a long time before he spoke again

"Alright Deaton you have our support."

Deaton put the phone down and looked at Derek who was quit as a stone "I am going to get him out of here and straight to the hospital can you go with him, he will need the comfort of his mate now more than ever." Derek nodded as he looked up at him

"I will never leave him again." Derek whispered, the vet nodded and pulled on his coat

"I am going to see Gerard and tell him we need to get him out of here."

"Speak to Chris he will help." Derek said "Peter's mate." He told the man when he got a strange look.

He walked up to the offices of Gerard and pushed the door open "Deaton welcome would you like some coffee." The vet looked over to see Chris standing there supporting a black bruises on his face and busted lip

"No, I need transport the boy that was place in the Alpha zone was attacked last night he needs to go the hospital to have his wounds look at." He told him. Gerard just looked at

"What is this about Deaton?" He asked the man as he stood with a file in his hand

"I just told you! Your daughter dropped my Apprentice in the Red Zone where he was attacked and raped by the alphas." He told him, Gerard turned to his daughter who stood there with a smug look on her face

"Ooosp. I left him with Doctor Blonk." She told him "He must have open the wrong door." She grinned. Chris fisted his hands into his jacket before turning to the blonde before slapping her

"CHRIS!" Gerard snarled "Pull yourself together!" He yelled as Deaton threw the file on the table

"I told you to get him out of there and what do you do, you sick your thugs on me!" Chris yelled back before he walked over to the door "I will drive the boy to the hospital Deaton." The vet nodded

"Derek is going with him."

Chris nodded and walked out the door, Gerard looked at the vet with a blank look before Deaton started speaking again "You already knew he was an Emissary in training and he should be treated with the same respect you show me!" Geared sneered at him as he looked up at him

"He's just a boy a trouble making child who shot his mouth off and go in way over his head." The large wooden door was pushed open as another hunter came in

"Emissary Council are here!" He yelled panting out of breath. The elder hunter turned and looked at Deaton

"You called the Council?" He growled, slamming his fists onto the table

"Your whole family a part from your son are worse than half the Alphas that are imprison here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: give me all your hopeless hearts

It was quiet for a long while, there was no news about the Beacon Hill's Correctional Centre as the Emissary Council closed it down while looking into the reports of abuse of the supernatural beings by the hunters, and families are in an up roar and are screaming for blood. Blood of the hunters and of the Emissary for not doing something sooner they meant to protect and guide and the attack. All that was known was the hunters were rounded up and the supernatural beings were set free apart from the alphas that attacked Stiles and the betas.

At the hospital Derek sat outside the hospital room still in his black outfit from the centre, he had his face in his hands as he tried not to think about the pain his mate has gone thought. He heard the door next to him open and someone walk out by the smell of the man it was Stiles father the door closed again with a soft click but it seem to before ever before the Sheriff spoke to him "Son look at me." Derek bite his lip knowing the man was talking to him "Derek please." The wolf slowly looked up to the sheriff to see the tried look on the man's face. He could only imagine what he went thought trying to find his two sons while his wife is pregnant with their first daughter

"Sheriff I'm so sorry I tr…" John put his hand up to stop Derek from speaking

"You did you best, Stiles doesn't hold it against you and neither does me, Mellissa or Scott it is the hunters we blame."

"I couldn't protect him… he's my mate I let him down." Derek said shivering, he wasn't cold werewolves don't get cold but it a shiver of pain and sadness. John took his jacket off and placed it around Derek's shoulders none the less the dark haired wolf didn't miss the kind act.

"Go and see him Derek, I will need to talk to Mellissa about his treatment." He smiled as he walked away.

Derek stood up and looked at the closed door before reached out and pushing the handle down before opening it. His feet moved for him dragging him into the duly light room, Stiles was sat up in be his back resting against the pillows his head turned the other way with his eyes closed. The dark haired wolf moved closer, closing the door behind him as he stood by the side of the bed looking down at him "Stiles." He whispered, the teen turned to look at him his eyes were still the warm hot browns that made Derek sink to his knees and grab Stiles hand and cried. The teen's eyes widen as he watched the large wolf just brake down "I'm so sorry Stiles I let get hurt I'm so sorry." He cried, stiles placed his hand on Derek's head and ran his fingers though his hair

"Derek I'm okay, he didn't mark me." Stiles told him with a soft tried smile as the wolf looked up at him with sad blue eyes "Derek please."

"I will make it right Stiles I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know you will sour wolf."

Deaton come to visit Stiles the next day, he walked into the teen's room to find it filled with flowers and card. The teen was sat happily with Derek warped around him holding him close, Deaton and everyone else who loves and cares for Stiles knows he putting on a brave face "Good to see you up." Deaton said as he walked into the room, Stiles looked at him his eye watching him as he stood at the end of the bed

"Hey, yeah I'm up but not moving about." He smiled at him "W….What's happing at the centre?" Derek nuzzled Stiles neck as he watched Deaton move around the room

"Well it's being closed down, the hunters are being arrested apart from Chris he's currently down the hall on best rest." Stiles frowned

"Why?"

"Gerard got some of the hunters to beat him, he's lucky that he's carrying a werewolf's child otherwise the baby would have died." Derek let out a rumble that could have been a growl and warps his arms around Stiles tighter.

"Will he be okay?" Stiles asked, he was worried about the hunter he was nice to him and well he is his mate's uncle's mate

"He will be fine, he's a hunter they are made of strong stuff." Derek whispered into Stiles ears as he kissed his neck

"I hope so, it would be nice to have a baby in the pack."

Year later…

Stiles was still recovering his scars were both skin deep and above the surface, but he had help from Derek and his family. He had nightmares and had moments of depression that he tried to hide from his family and friends. One night Derek found Stiles curled up on his bed crying as he hugged the pillow tight to his chest just crying out, the wolf slipped his shoes off and climbed onto the bed and warped his arms around him and just held his mate. Stiles stiffen when he felt the bed dip and the arms around him but the smell of Derek made him relax and let go of the pillow before turning over and buried his face into Derek's chest. They didn't talk they just held each other Derek half purring and half growling trying to comfort it and it seem to have worked.

Stiles looked up at Derek with red puffy eyes and saw warmth and love from the alpha wolf "Mate with me." Stiles whispered to him, Derek cupped his cheeks and leaned down and pressed his lips to his mate's forehead a kept his lips there longer then he need to do before he pulled back and looked down at his mate

"You sure you want this?" He whispered to him as he stroked his face gently

"I…I want to feel you, I want to breath your scent to know it you who loves me." Stiles tells him softly

"Okay we will go slowly." He smiled as he lowered his head and kissed Stiles on the lips.

After that night the Hale pack grew Scott decide to join Peter and Derek but only after Stiles was mated to Derek and with Scott came with his mate Isaac, Ecria, Boyd and Lydia and few others that needed an alpha or two. Peter and Chris came by with child Sammy but Alison won't near the pack she felt shamed about her Aunt, Grandfather and mother and how they treated Scott and Stiles and she did nothing. The Sheriff and Melissa joined the back as well with their little, Stiles and Scott's little sister Lucy. Lucy and Sammy were often found cuddling each other when they slept, but the most shocking news was that 4 months after Stiles and Derek mated they learn that Stiles was pregnant with twins.

Stiles was one of the first to wake up in the large family house, he could hear Mellissa was down stairs feeding Lucy who has been keeping her mum and dad up all night with a chesty cough. Stiles slide out of bed letting Derek growled and open one eye "Why are you up its 6am on a Sunday?" Derek asked

"Because your cubs are bouncing on my bladder and mum is a wake with Lucy." He side sliding out of bed

"Oh they are my cubs when they do something bad?"

"Yes." Stiles said with a smile as he kissed the sour wolf on the lips before looking down into the slight glow of the red eyes "Peter is coming over with Sammy." He whispered, Derek grunted and pouted

"Lucy will be happy." He said rather unhappily, Stiles chuckled at his sour wolf before the teen walked off to the bathroom.


End file.
